Monster
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Lucci benci saat-saat itu: berbaring, tak berdaya, dicekoki benda-benda hasil percobaan ilmuan gila. Dan dia masih terluka karena suatu kata yang diucapkan musuh pada misi terakhirnya. LuccixKalifa. Comeback fic! Please RnR.


**Rating** : T

**Summary **: Lucci benci saat-saat itu: berbaring, tak berdaya, dicekoki benda-benda hasil percobaan ilmuan gila. Dan dia masih terluka karena suatu kata yang diucapkan musuh pada misi terakhirnya. LuccixKalifa. Comeback fic! Please RnR.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece is belong to Odacchi, but the plot is mine, so don't take out without credit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Monster**

Rasa sakit itu kembali membakar tubuhnya, menjalar dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sampai-sampai membuatnya ingin berteriak. Tapi berteriak bukanlah apa yang akan dirinya lakukan, meski sakit itu nyaris membuatnya gila.

_Lalu, yang dia lakukan? _

Sebuah helaan napas. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibirnya, sementara matanya memandang langit-langit rumah sakit dengan kosong. Perlahan ingatan tentang peristiwa kemarin terbayang lagi dalam benaknya. Lucci mengangkat tangannya, memandangi kulit yang terbalut perban itu. Perban itu putih, hanya sedikit noda samar-samar terlihat dari dalamnya, noda darah baru yang telah mengering. Tangan itu baru menghabisi 500 lebih manusia.

Dia belum pernah mennghabisi orang sebanyak itu sebelumnya, dan awalnya dia tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukannya. Hanya saja perasaan itu memanggilnya ketika dia sudah ada dalam ruangan tempat bajak laut itu mengurung tawanan. Saat dia melihat orang-orang itu hanya duduk terpekur sambil mengeluh dan mengumpat, saling menyalahkan dan saling melampiaskan kemarahan pada bajak laut yang menawan mereka, pada bajak laut yang mengancam kerajaan mereka, tapi tetap tidak berbuat sesuatu yang nyata.

Ada api yang membakar perut Lucci. Untuk apa manusia seperti itu hidup? Manusia yang hanya pandai bicara, tapi tidak bisa mengusahakan jalan keluar. Manusia yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain saat dirinya mengalami kegagalan. Orang yang lemah dan selalu mengharapkan pertolongan orang lain.

_Sampah_.

Lucci mendengus pelan, menyebabkan paru-parunya seperti teriris. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengatur napas. Saat melakukan itu, rasa marah baru kembali muncul.

_Sampah. _

Dia memutuskan untuk menghabisi saja manusia-manusia begitu, manusia yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri, bertanggung jawab pada rajanya, dan terakhir, pada kerajaannya. Menjijikkan.

Lucci membuka matanya yang terpejam, lalu melepaskan bibirnya perlahan. Kalau dia terus melakukannya, dia hanya akan melukai dirinya lebih jauh. Satu helaan napas lagi, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada burung putih yang bertengger di ambang jendela yang terbuka, Hatori, yang tengah berkicau ribut sendiri. Sepertinya burung itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan tuannya sekarang, dia masih asyik berkicau ramai, seperti biasa.

_Lagipula mengapa harus peduli? _

Bukannya itu yang dia sukai dari burung itu? Makhluk lain akan langsung menjauhinya, mungkin mengikuti insting masing-masing. Insting yang mengatakan dirinya berbahaya, mematikan, dan...

..._Monster... _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alis Lucci berkerut. Mengapa kata itu yang muncul dalam benaknya? Lucci mengepalkan tangannya. Kata itu terucap saat dia baru akan menghabisi ketua pimpinan, bajak laut itu. Bajak laut itu sudah tua, dia tidak terlalu kuat sebenarnya. Dan mengandalkan senjata buatan manusia adalah yang dia lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Tapi ketua itu memiliki karisma tertentu, yang membuat begitu banyak orang mau bergabung dengannya. Sayang, kelompok bajak laut itu kurang beruntung, bertemu dengannya jelas adalah nasib sial.

_...Anak sepertimu...membunuhku. Monster...sebenarnya makhluk apa kau ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini? _

_Lucci membenci kalimat itu. Bukankah 'monster' itu adalah mereka sendiri? _

_Lucci mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kemarahannya berpindah dari tawanan-tawanan yang tidak berguna itu, kepada pimpinan bajak laut itu. _

"_Aku monster?" saat itu dia bertanya, heran. "Mengapa?" _

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir. " Kau tahu jawabannya." _

"_Karena aku menghabisi semuanya? Aku monster?" _

_Jawabannya. Ironis sekali, pada saat itu tanpa sadar, dirinya telah melonggarkan kewaspadaan, hanya untuk menjawab kata-kata dari laki-laki tua yang sekarat. _

_Yang didengarnya hanya bunyi dentum keras memekakkan telinga, berturutan. Kemudian tubuhnya terdorong jauh ke depan, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit yang mengejutkan. Itulah saat dia melihat begitu banyak mengalir, tapi kali ini berbeda, darah itu sekarang adalah miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Sebuah ironi lain. _

_Dan dengan punggung hancur yang membuatnya seakan bisa ambruk kapan saja, dengan pandangan tidak sejelas tadi karena darahnya mengalir cepat meninggalkan tubuhnya, dengan rasa sakit yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, Lucci berdiri. _

_Saat itu dia tidak bisa memaafkan mereka, para bajak laut, maupun tawanan yang telah mati, juga dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah harga yang harus dibayar dari kecerobohannya, menurunan kewaspadaannya, teralih perhatiannya dari tujuan utama misi yang sedang dijalankan. _

_Sementara darahnya masih mengalir deras, Lucci melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari asap. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu!" Sebuah kata yang terlontar dengan panik bersamaan dengan suara langkah cepat sepatu tinggi yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Lucci tidak membuka matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang bicara, karena dia juga tidak yakin akan mengenali sosok itu. Siapapun itu, dia telah memaksa tangan Lucci untuk berhenti mengepal, membuka perban yang membalut kulitnya dan menyeka cairan yang Lucci yakin adalah darahnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah terluka _parah_," kata perempuan itu, menekankan kata _parah_ pada kalimatnya. "jangan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Lucci tidak menjawab. Tidak ingin. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya lagi untuk menahan sakit sewaktu perempuan itu membalut ulang tangannya setelah mengobati luka baru yang dia timbulkan.

"Hanya sebatas ini kemampuanku mengobatimu. Kapan kau akan pulih, itu tergantung padamu." Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya, menusukkan sebuah jarum ke pergelangan tangannya, apapun yang disuntikkan ke pembuluh darahnya, itu meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya perlahan, juga memberikan perasaan santai. Sepertinya dia tahu apa itu. _Pain_ _killer_. Lalu sesuatu, disodorkan ke arahnya, instingnya mengatakan...

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, kau akan tersedak."

_Menjengkelkan, kalau saja dia bisa men-shigan perempuan ini..._

Tapi akhirnya dia bangun juga, karena rasa sakit juga mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya, dia bisa membebaskan bibirnya yang mati rasa. "Apa ini?"

"Obat, seharusnya bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Baru dikirim dr. Vegapunk kemarin sore."

_Dr. Vegapunk? Apa dirinya telah sejajar dengan kelinci percobaan? _

Lucci menelan kira-kira selusin obat yang berlainan, tidak menyukai rasanya, tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic-_nya. Baru setelahnya perempuan itu mengangguk. Dia meletakkan semua botol kosong dan air mineral dalam nampan yang ada di meja, membawanya disebelah tangan. "Beristirahalah, aku akan datang satu jam lagi."

_Untuk mencekokiku dengan obat yang berlainan lagi..._

Perempuan itu menjauh, bergerak pelan menuju ujung ruangan, membuka pintu, dan menutupnya.

Lucci memejamkan matanya lagi, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran ranjang. Dia hanya ingin keheningan... terlepas dari semua pikiran tentang misi yang baru dijalaninya. Kesendirian yang hanya ditemani kicauan ramai Hatori.

Tapi lagi-lagi kesendirian itu tidak dia dapatkan.

Sepertinya tidak lama setelah kepergian perempuan tadi, sebuah aroma lembut yang dia kenal menyelusup hidungnya. Ada seseorang, orang yang telah memasuki ruangannya tanpa suara, dan orang itu sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, setelah menyeret sebuah kursi yang berbantal kaki lembut, sehingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi kecuali 'duk' pelan.

Orang itu masih juga belum bicara. Lucci juga malas bicara...

Lalu sesuatu, Lucci merasa instingnya bekerja secara otomatis, seperti akan menyentuh kepalanya. Tangannya telah bergerak secara refleks menangkap sesuatu, sebuah tangan juga. Tangan yang lebih kecil dan halus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lucci akhirnya bicara. Dia membuka matanya, memandang seorang anak berusia tidak lebih dari 8 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai begitu saja di punggungnya. Dalam usia sebegitu muda, anak perempuan itu telah memakai kacamata. Dia adalah rekan Lucci dulu sewaktu masih masa pelatihan di pulau khusus Chiper Pol.

"Lama tidak bertemu." kata Kalifa, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menarik tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Lucci. "Kukira kau tidur."

"Sekarang kau tahu kalau aku bangun."

"Ya...a" jawab anak itu sambil mengangkat bahu dengan nada tidak yakin. "Jangan bersikap sok hebat begitu, kau tahu kalau kau itu babak belur?"

"Sejak kapan kau bicara seperti itu padaku, Kalifa?"

Kalifa menghela napas. "Tidak. Sejak kapan kau bicara begitu padaku, Lucci? Kau bicara seperti kalau dengan Jyabura."

Lucci bergidik tidak suka saat mendengar nama itu. "Dia akan menertawakanku."

"Seperti dia tidak pernah melakukannya saja."

Lucci mendengus. Lalu tertawa ironis.

Kalifa mengabaikan tawa Lucci. "Dengar, aku senang kau masih hidup." Kalifa menyentuh dahi Lucci yang, membelai rambutnya sekilas, menyadari kalau Lucci 'mengijinkannya' untuk melakukan itu.

"Misiku kacau."

"Kau menyelesaikannya." kata Kalifa. "dengan cara yang sangat berlebihan."

"..."

"Pemerintah akan menutupinya, tentu saja. Dan petinggi-petinggi akan mengingat namamu. Jyabura tidak akan suka ini."

Lucci masih diam, dia hanya memandang lurus pada langit-langit, tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah." Kalifa bangkit, dia berjalan menuju jendela tempat Hatori masih berkicau. Hatori tidak terbang ketika dia mendekat, burung itu sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kalifa dulu, juga sekarang. Sepertinya dia masih mengenali Kalifa.

"Kau tidak menanyakan alasan keberadaanku di sini? Mengapa aku meninggalkan pulau tempat latihan kita?" Kalifa bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa aku monster?" tanya Lucci tiba-tiba.

"Egh?"

Kalifa menoleh, melihat Lucci masih memandang lurus pada langit-langit.

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kalifa meneliti wajah Lucci, wajah yang selalu _stoic_ itu masih juga tidak mengeksresikan apapun. Bahkan rasa sakit yang pasti ingin membuat orang lain gila, untuk Lucci, seakan dia tidak merasakannya saja. Tapi memang begitulah Lucci.

Kalifa berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, menyentuh tangan lucci, dan menggenggamnya dalam tangannya yang lebih kecil.

"Monster." katanya. Membuat Lucci menoleh, memandangnya.

"Meskipun mungkin kau merasa begitu, atau orang-orang menganggapmu begitu. Yang kau lakukan hanya menjalankan misi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalau kau tanyakan siapa yang monster, kurasa itu adalah mereka yang memberikan misi untuk kita. Merekalah yang monster."

Lucci menyeringai. Tapi masih tidak bicara, sampai keheningan menguasai ruangan itu. Lucci menarik tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, dengan lengan terlipat dibelakang kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantalan. Bibirnya masih menampakkan senyuman ironis.

"Kalifa."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi."

"Tentu."

Kalifa memandang Lucci. Lucci. Dia masih belum berubah: dingin, stoic, dan tidak pernah terbuka dengan yang lain. Semuanya sama seperti dulu.

Dulu?

Lucci memang menerima penempatan lebih awal di antara mereka yang berlatih bersama sebagai calon agen Chiper Pol. Karena itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi selama 2 tahun ini. _Dan dia tidak bisa melihatnya setiap hari_.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terkulum dibibirnya. Inilah mengapa dia berlatih mati-matian selama berbulan-bulan ini.

"Aku pergi." Kalifa berdiri, melihat Lucci yang memejamkan matanya, entah tertidur atau tidak. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin menjawab.

Kalifa ragu sekilas, tapi...

Senyuman nakalnya muncul. Dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Lucci sekilas, takut kalau Lucci terbangun dan tidak menyukainya. Tapi masih juga tidak ada respon. Kalifa memutuskan kalau Lucci mungkin sudah tidur. Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kalifa?"

"Ya?" Dia menoleh dengan jantung berdebar, apa Lucci terbangun, atau...

Mata Lucci masih terpejam, tapi bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Selamat datang di CP9."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aku bilang bakal publish fic ini bulan November, tapi ternyata malah mundur sampai Desember, gomenna TT^TT. Dan karena udah lama nggak nulis, mungkin kemampuan nulisku agak ngarat. Di sini aku udah berusaha mengurangi kadar ke-fangirling-anku sama Lucci, kelihatan deh kalau dibandingin sama fic-fic Lucci-ku yang lain XD. Dan soal Lucci, kalau agak OOC mohon pengertiannya, perbedaan usia berpengaruh pada kedewasaan seseorang. Anggap saja hal itu berlaku di sini, kekeke. Nah, daripada ngoceh mulu, aku mau bilang maturtengkyu buat kalian yang udah baca. Dan... **

**Aku terharu! Buat yang udah masukin fic-ficnya quint ke nominasi. Beneran. Soalnya kalau dilihat dari yang review fic-fic ku segitu-gitu aja, aku nggak yakin ada yang baca atau nggak, bukan pairing dan chara favorit sih, soalnya o.O. Jadi aku nggak nyangka ada yang mengapresiasinya sampai begini. Anggaplah ini sebagai penyemangat aku yang baru terjangkit virus sok malas dan sok sibuk ini #lempar**

**Habis ini komen, yah? **

**Merci**

**_quint**


End file.
